Pretty Guardian Sailor Star
by Ryan Choi
Summary: After Star Butterfly watched Sailor Moon, she decided to take it up a notch and become... Sailor Star.
1. The Transformation of Sailor Star

**_The Transformation of Sailor Star_**

* * *

 **Echo Creek: Diaz household**

Star was looking around the attic, when she found a Sailor Moon DVD collection.

She took a closer look at the DVD cover and was amazed by the appearance of Sailor Moon.

She took the DVD to Marco's room and asked. "Hey Marco, can you tell me all about Sailor Moon?"

"Well, it's about this girl named Usagi Tsukino, who discovers that she's the guardian of justice, Sailor Moon, and goes to fight evil and stuff." Marco replied.

"Ooh, cool, I wanna watch." Star said as she took the DVDs to the living room to watch them.

For next few days, Star watched Sailor Moon whenever she got the chance.

"Sailor Moon is awesome!" Star said as she squealed. "And I just got an idea."

She went out to the backyard, and took out her wand. "If the Sailor Guardians can do it, then I'm sure I'll be able to do a similar thing."

"Alright here goes..." Star's wand started glowing from the star as it let out multiple color beams. "Star Crystal Power... Make Up!"

Star's fingernails glowed in a sea foam green color, as her body was glowing in white. Her clothes were replaced by a white sailor uniform. From her chest, a pink bow was formed, with a sea foam green brooch on it, followed by skirt and collar that had the same collar as the brooch.

Next, came boots that were also sea foam green in color with a golden star on both pairs. An another bow was formed on her back. And soon, came white gloves with sea foam green ends.

Finally, a golden tiara with a sea foam green gem on it appeared on her forehead, and her transformation into Sailor Star was complete.

"Oh my gosh! I did it, I've become Sailor Star!" Sailor Star squealed with excitement.

Just then, Marco came into the backyard and was surprised by what he saw.

"Marco, look, look! I am now Sailor Star!" Sailor Star excitedly said.

"So you liked Sailor Moon so much that you decided to dress like a Sailor Guardian, huh." Marco said.

"Yup, oh wait! I bet this will really help when I fight monsters. Just think, Sailor Star vs. monsters, it'll be just like the Sailor Guardians!" Sailor Star said.

From the bushes, where Buff Frog was hiding, he let out an evil chuckle, and used his dimensional scissors to report back to Ludo.

 **Ludo's castle: Throne room**

Buff Frog entered the throne room from the portal, hamboned several times, croaked, and said, "Master Ludo, I have just been watching Star Butterfly, and it appears she's goofing around. She just created a fancy costume that resembled a sailor uniform and called herself Sailor Star."

"Goofing around? Sailor Star?" Ludo asked. "Well then, if she really wants to play around, I'll give her something to play around for. Bearicorn! Deer Beard! Buff Frog! Gather up all the monsters!"

Ludo made an evil glare and said, "I'm coming for you Sailor Star!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._ Read  & Review**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Even though the idea to write a "super form" story slightly came from Exotos135, but all the Sailor Moon related parts were my idea to include in this story._**


	2. Sailor Star's First Fight

**_Sailor Star's First Fight_**

* * *

 **Echo Creek: Diaz household**

Sailor Star practiced fighting moves, such as kicks and punches, until it was 8:00 p.m. Just when she decided to create some magical attacks, Marco came out to the backyard to tell Sailor Star what time it was, Sailor Star pressed the gem on her tiara and she de-transformed back to her normal self.

"Okay, I will be Sailor Star again tomorrow, and I'm gonna create some magical attacks for me as Sailor Star." Star said as she took off her transformation tiara.

 **(The next day)**

Marco was eating cereal, when he heard a noise from the backyard. _Is Star trying to be Sailor Star again?_ He thought to himself.

He finished his breakfast and went out to the backyard, to see Sailor Star training.

Close to Sailor Star, were a bunch of target launching machines, and her wand was now the length of a scepter.

"Star Princess Halation!" Sailor Star waved her wand scepter at a target, and it let out a bunch of butterflies, and it fired a glowing star, when the star struck the target, it was instantly smashed.

Several targets were launched into the air, and Sailor Star removed the tiara and it became a big boomerang. "Star Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Star threw the boomerang, smashing the targets.

As more targets were launched, Sailor Star shouted, "Star Crystal Heart Attack!" Sailor Star's wand fired a bunch of pink hearts with stars inside of them and they smashed the targets.

"Woohoo!" Sailor Star shouted. "I think that's enough moves for now."

"Woah, Star that was awesome!" Marco shouted. "You were smashing targets with some moves that I didn't know you could do!"

"See, Sailor Star is amazing." Sailor Star said.

"Well, then, is amazing enough to stop my monster army?" Ludo' s voice came from behind as he and his monster army stood there.

"Ludo, what are you doing here?" Sailor Star asked.

"To battle you." Ludo replied.

"Oh yeah, well, you're no match for me as Sailor Star!" Sailor Star said.

"We'll just see about that... Attack!" Ludo commanded.

"Stay back, Marco. I can handle all these guys." Sailor Star said, and Marco let her do as she wished.

"Star Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Star threw her tiara boomerang at Buff Frog, two-headed monster, Big Chicken, Emmitt, frill-neck monster, and mushroom monster, bonking them all on the head.

"Star Princess Halation!" Sailor Star used Star Princess Halation on Spikeballs, Bearicorn, crocodile monster, Three-eyed Potato Baby, fly monster, and flower monster, leaving stars stuck in them.

"Star Crystal Heart Attack!" Sailor Star shot hearts at Man Arm, mushroom monster, lizard monster, nose-horn monster, Lobster Claws, giraffe monster, and Deer Beard, stabbing them with hearts.

"Star Power Narwhal Blast!" Sailor Star unleashed a new attack, which launched stars and narwhals at the monsters.

Ludo saw how Sailor Star defeated his army easier than the usual, and changed to a disappointed look as Sailor Star stood behind him and said, "Sailor Star just showed you a thing or two."

"Get up, you morons!" Ludo ordered, and the monsters got up. "This isn't over, Sailor Star! I will get you!" Ludo and his minion retreated through the dimensional portal.

"Well, looks like you didn't need my help after all." Marco said. "I wish I could do that transformation thing."

Sailor Star de-transformed and said, "Wait, hold on, I got a surprise for you."

Star ran back into the house, and Marco followed.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._ Read  & Review**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Some of Sailor Star's attacks are based on Sailor Moon's._**


	3. Tuxedo Marco

**_Tuxedo Marco_**

* * *

 **Echo Creek: Diaz household**

Star ran up to her room, with Marco following behind her.

In her room, Star took out a box which had a top hat, a black cape, and a white mask inside.

"This is for you, Marco." Star said as she gave the box to Marco.

"Okay, what's with the top hat, the cape, and the mask?" Marco asked.

"So you can be like Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon." Star replied. "Just put on the top hat, the cape, and the mask and it will take care of the rest."

"So all I have to do is put these on and that's it?" Marco asked.

"Uh huh." Star replied.

"Uh yeah, I'll save it for the next time when we have to fight." Marco said as he went back to his room with the box.

 **Ludo's Castle: Throne room**

"Ugh! Star Butterfly has gotten stronger, at this rate, the wand will never be mine!" Ludo said.

"Well, maybe we can choose a different type of plan than usual." Bearicorn suggested.

"Hmm, you're right, and this just gave me an idea." Ludo said.

 **Echo Creek: Echo Creek Academy**

As Star and Marco walked down a hallway, everyone gathered around Star.

"Star, we heard all about Sailor Star. Show us your transformation!" the students said.

"Wow, it's so cool, how did everyone know about Sailor Star already?" Star asked.

"I have no clue." Marco said.

"You're a hero!" Ferguson, in his opossum costume, appeared and said to Star.

Meanwhile, Buff Frog was spying on Ferguson, he laughed and retreated.

Later, during lunchtime, Emmitt and Ludo burst through a wall, and Ludo blasted Ferguson with a beam from his staff.

Ferguson started glowing green and then he was turned into a 10 ft tall opossum monster.

"Ferguson! What did you do, Ludo?" Star asked.

"I turned him into my loyal minion, now get her!"

Monster-Ferguson used his tail to whip at Star, but she dodged and transformed into Sailor Star.

"Star Healing Esca..." Sailor Star was about to use a move on Monster-Ferguson, but he whipped her away.

Sailor Star was sent flying through the wall and she landed on the grass, Monster-Ferguson gave chase and Sailor Star made a run for it.

As Sailor Star ran away, Monster-Ferguson kept on trying to catch her by clawing at her, until he had finally cornered her.

"Take that! Sailor Star! You are outmatched! And also out-sized." Ludo said. "Now finish her off, Ferguson!"

As everyone saw this, Brittney was watching this with a hopeful look on her face. "Finally, I hope he destroys her this time." Brittney said.

As Monster-Ferguson raised his fists to bring them down on Sailor Star, a rose came out of nowhere, blinded Monster-Ferguson, and landed next to Sailor Star.

Marco was on the roof of the school, dressed in a tuxedo, along with the hat, cape, and mask from earlier.

"Sorry Ferguson, even though you're my friend, this is not yourself, I'm helping Star change you back." Marco said.

"Whoa! Marco you look great!" Sailor Star said.

"Just call me Tuxedo Marco." Tuxedo Marco said.

Monster-Ferguson got ready to attack again, but Tuxedo Marco jumped down from the roof, and hit Monster-Ferguson with a cane.

"Do it now! Sailor Star!" Tuxedo Marco shouted.

"Roger." Sailor Star said. "Star Healing Escalation!"

Sailor Star drew a star with her wand, and it reached Monster-Ferguson, who shouted, "Return!" as he changed back to normal.

"Ferguson, you're back!" Tuxedo Marco said as he ran over to Ferguson's side.

"You may have won again, but I will win eventually!" Ludo said as he and Emmitt retreated.

"Hey Marco, what's with the fancy costume, and what happened to the school?" Ferguson asked as he woke up.

"Well, my nemesis, Ludo turned you into a 10 ft tall opossum monster, and Tuxedo Marco, helped Sailor Star change you back to normal." Sailor Star said.

"You guys are heroes!" Alfonzo said, and a bunch of Echo Creek Academy students came by and lifted Sailor Star and Tuxedo Marco into the air, and the duo smiled at each other.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._ **

**Read & Review**

* * *

 **A/N: Sailor Star's move, Star Healing Escalation is obviously based on Sailor Moon's move, Moon Healing Escalation.**


	4. Chimera-Beast

**_Chimera-Beast_**

* * *

 **Ludo's castle: Throne room**

All the monsters were lined up in a random order, as Ludo zapped each of them with his cane.

"What do you think Master Ludo's up to this time?" Lobster Claws asked.

"He says he's creating some sort of a mega monster." Deer Beard said.

"How do you think it will look like?" Bearicorn asked.

"I don't know, but if Master Ludo wants all of us, then it's likely to be something very important." Buff Frog said.

 **Echo Creek: Echo Creek Academy**

Most of the students were chanting, "Sailor Star! Tuxedo Marco!" as Star and Marco passed by.

"Hi, thanks, you're great too." Star said as she passed by the students.

"Hey Star Butterfly, hey Marco Diaz." Jackie said as she passed by.

"You know what, Marco? Beating up monsters was fun as just us, but now we're a dynamic duo of superheroes." Star said.

"Yeah, but the thing that sometimes end up driving superheroes to the dark side, is arrogance, selfishness, and being a glory-hogger." Marco said.

"Yeah, I am not gonna become like that, because I originally wanted to do this for fun." Star said.

"Well, we know someone who is arrogant, selfish, and a glory-hogger." Marco said as he pointed to Brittney.

"Oh yeah, true." Star said and the duo shared a laugh.

Then, suddenly, a dimensional portal opened up, and Lobster Claws came out.

"Lobster Claws, what are you doing here?" Star asked as she pointed her wand at him.

"Well, I came here to deliver a message from Master Ludo." Lobster Claws said.

Lobster Claws took out a letter and began reading.

"Dear Sailor Star and Tuxedo Marco,

I am using the last remaining energy in my cane to create my most powerful monster you will ever face. It will be gigantic, strong, durable, and most of all, it is created from the DNA of all my monsters fused into one being. It will crush you and get me the wand, which I will then use to take over Mewni, then Earth, and then the rest of the universe." the letter said.

"He's creating a monster that's based on all of you guys?" Star asked.

"Yup, I already paid my part, and so did the rest of my buds." Lobster Claws.

"Ah, Lobster Claws, thank you for doing your task, and now you may stand back, as I unleash my newest monster, Chimera-Beast!"

Then, a giant, 12 ft tall monster came out of the portal.

It had Emmitt's body shape, it had two heads like two-headed monster, it had Bearicorn's horn on left head, Deer Beard's antlers on its right head, Big Chicken's beak on its left head, it had fly monster's eyes, three of them on each head like Three-eyed Potato Baby, it had Man Arm's right arm with Lobster Claws' claw on it instead of a hand, it had Spikeballs' left arm, it had lizard monster's crest on its back, it had flower monster's petals as ears on both heads, it had Buff Frog's webbed feet, frill neck monster's neck frill on its left neck, giraffe monster's spots on its right neck, it had goat monster's turtle shell, with mushroom monster's mushrooms growing on it, it had crocodile monster's tail, nose-horn monster's snout horn on both of its heads, and it had bat monster's wings, except much bigger.

Marco and Star stared as Chimera-Beast glared at them.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Read & Review**


	5. The Finale

**_The Finale_**

* * *

 **Echo Creek: Echo Creek Academy**

Star and Marco were faced with Ludo's Chimera-Beast.

"Chimera-Beast, attack!" Ludo ordered and Chimera-Beast fired a green beam at the duo, but they dodged and transformed into Sailor Star and Tuxedo Marco.

"Star Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Star threw her boomerang tiara, but Chimera-Beast merely bounced it back.

Tuxedo Marco threw a rose to blind Chimera-Beast, but it recovered quickly.

"Star Princess Halation!" Sailor Star shot an attack at Chimera-Beast, but the demon wasn't fazed.

Tuxedo Marco threw several roses to scratch Chimera-Beast, but the demon merely healed its wounds.

"Star Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Star shot an attack of stars and hearts in a spiral, which seemed to have an effect on the demon.

"Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!" Tuxedo Marco attacked with an energy beam from his hand, sending the demon back a few feet and knocking down.

"We have to attack with a move powerful enough to obliterate that demon, the Pink Star Tuxedo Attack." Sailor Star said.

"I'm in, let's do it." Tuxedo Marco said.

"Alright, everyone, we need all your help, by believing in us, you can help make our attack stronger. Sailor Star said.

"I believe! I believe! I believe! We all believe!" everyone except for Brittney (obviously), gave Sailor Star and Tuxedo Marco their support.

"Let's do this, Tuxedo Marco." Sailor Star said.

"With pleasure, Sailor Star." Tuxedo Marco said.

The duo both held the wand and shouted, "Pink Star Tuxedo Attack!" And the wand fired a pink beam of golden stars and red rose petals.

The beam struck down Chimera-Beast, and it is destroyed in an explosion.

"Woohoo! We did it!" Sailor Star said, but then her transformation brooch broke, reverting her back to her sea foam green dress.

Then, Tuxedo Marco's mask shattered, leaving Marco back in his red hoodie and jeans.

"What happened?" Marco asked.

"I think we used too much power." Star said.

"You win again, Butterfly and Diaz, but I'll be back." Ludo said as he and Lobster Claws retreated.

"Hey guys, you're heroes!" Ferguson said as he and other students gathered around Star and Marco.

"Show us your special forms." Alfonzo said.

"Well, actually we lost them when we destroyed that demon." Star said.

Everyone but Brittney groaned, while Brittney herself had a satisfied look on her face.

"But you know what guys?" Marco said. "Being a hero isn't about the powers you have or the fame it gets you, it's about helping those who need that help, and sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

"Please, Diaz. Is that what you think being a hero is about?" Brittney asked. "If I was a hero myself that defeated monsters, I would do it to seek out fame."

The other students groaned and started leaving the scene.

"Thanks a lot Brittney, you ruined a perfect inspirational speech." Janna said.

"Hey! What do you mean I ruined it!?" Brittney said.

"Duh, Brittney, you only care about yourself." Star said.

"I can't believe you're a part of the people that we fight to protect." Marco said.

"Ugh, you two are so despicable! I'll get you, Butterfly! And that goes for the same as you, Diaz!" Brittney said as she whipped at the duo with her hair and stormed off.

"My point has been proven." Marco said.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 **Read & Review**


End file.
